vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kra3
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on to check progress. Our [[Vim Tips Wiki:Policy|'policy guidelines']] may be useful. We'd like you to join the very low-volume [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! ---- Hi Kra3, welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Switching between files page. It's always great to see new contributors. This is an automated message; somebody may drop a message for you here in the next day or two with any comments or suggestions, but until then keep up the good work, and don't be afraid to be bold! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. JohnBeckett (talk) 15:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Tip templates Thanks for your edits at Switching between files. Many of the tips need work, and we may one day remove the template currently shown at the top of each tip. However, at the moment, we keep the "TipImported" template ("TipNew" on tips created at this wiki), and we keep the "Comments" section at the end. The comments section is to encourage people who might have something helpful to add, but who don't want to take the time to work it into the tip. We don't use the talk pages, preferring to keep everything that may be helpful on the one page. JohnBeckett (talk) 02:24, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :regarding the templates (especially the imported from, and comments section), I looked for common guidelines as is for Wikipedia editing but haven't found one. Do we have a common place where all these guidelines are mentioned? Kra3 (talk) 12:31, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::You're welcome to post at my talk, but I moved this comment to here so it's in one place. ::As you can see, we are a very small wiki. We do not have the documentation and procedures as used at Wikipedia. We have something grandly called Vim Tips Wiki:Policy, and it has a navigation box listing the guidelines (there is no policy here; there are three somewhat active admins and we agree about 99% of things, and make it up as we go along). The way to find that "policy" page is from the "Community portal" link which I hope you see in the sidebar of each page (I'm not sure if it appears in all skins). ::Just do anything you think is helpful, and someone will change it if they think it should be done another way. Those of us monitoring the wiki see every edit (I and probably the other admins check each change in ), so there is no need to worry: I'll let you know if we normally do things differently. Put a message here any time you want to discuss something, and someone will be along in due course. JohnBeckett (talk) 06:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC)